


Toilet Troubles-Muke Clemmings

by Ashtonsoreos



Series: 5sos omorashi [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sosomo, 5sosomorashi, Despration, M/M, Watersports, desprateMichael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonsoreos/pseuds/Ashtonsoreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Michael needs to o to the toilet<br/>or<br/>Michael wets the bed in the middle of the night, during the day he still needs a wee, but Luke tries his best to keep Michael away from the toilet because it turns him on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet Troubles-Muke Clemmings

Have you ever had those dreams where you really need a wee? And you finally find a toilet, you think you actually got up but you're still in bed? This was a dream Michael was having. He was still fast asleep, he needed a wee really badly, so he made himself believe he's actually got up to go the the toilet, and in reality he hadn't. Michael then started to stir in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted with a strong smell of urine and wet pants and pyjama bottoms. Michael sighed quietly to himself, did he just really wet the bed? Leaping out of the bed Michael took his covers off and changed his pants and pyjama bottoms. He scurried downstairs. hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone up. Michael being in a world of his own didn't see Luke walking in his direction. "Oh shot sorry Mikey" Luke smiled, Michael immediately hid his sheets behind him. "Mikey what's that smell?" Luke questioned referring to Michaels sheets, Michael shrugged. Luke nodded his head, "did you wet the bed?" Luke questioned bitting his lip, Michael frantically shook his head, and started to panic. "Hey chill, it's fine we've all been there, why don't you clean yourself up and I'll sort your sheets out" Luke smiled, Michael nodded his head and passed the sheets to Luke. Once Michael was clean and Luke had entered his room, Luke had gave Michael a big hug. "Dude chill, I've wet the bed plenty of times before" Luke explained as he pulled Michael into bed with him. "Yeah when you were like 2" Michael mumbled under his breath, "actually no quite recently, last time was a few days ago" Luke explained, Michael just nodded his head. By time morning came around Michael hadn't wet the bed, he was thankful, but he did need to use the toilet. He tired to pull himself away but he was attached to a Luke, Michael silently groaned. "lukey, Luke please I need a wee" Michael moaned as he tried to pull away, Luke just got hold of Michael tighter. "Stay here and cuddle with me" Luke mumbled, as he pulled Michael closer to him. Michael didn't even attempt to talk back, instead he just laid there with Luke. "Guys we have an interview today, listen you can have your little sex cuddles later, but we really need to go" Ashton beamed as he walked into the room, both Luke and Michael groaned. Michael had headed off to the toilet, hoping he's at least be able to pee, but oh no he couldn't. As Michael pushed down on the handle it was locked. "Oh cal please open up, I need a wee" Michael signed as he pulled on the handle hoping it'd magically open. "Sorry Mikey no can do, I'm naked" Calum shouted back, Michael bit his lip and went into Luke's room. "Have a nice wee?" Luke questioned as Michael walked in, Michael shook his head. "Calum's in the toilet so I couldn't go" Michael mumbled. As Michael was about to make another attempt to go use the toilet, Ashton had called them saying they had to leave. Michael groaned, all he needed to do was wee. Ashton being the oldest of the band had supplied the lads with water and good, Michael needed a drink, he knew he shouldn't he knew he'd regret it, but at this point he didn't care. He slipped and sipped and sipped on the water until it was all gone, he then made his way onto his second bottle. "I wouldn't drink too much of that if I was you" ash spoke. "Whys that?" Luke questioned glaring at Michael. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, and I doubt we'd get to stop for toilet breaks" Ashton replied. "I'd be careful if i was you" Luke smirked, as he nudged Michaels bladder. Michael then removed the bottle from his mouth. They Finally reached the interview, Michael had needed a wee even more, he was looking around and he couldn't see anything. During the interview Michaels need to wee had worsened, he was now having to cross his legs in attempt he wouldn't wee himself, Luke was sat on the opposite side form Michael and couldn't help but smile. "So the next question is, have you ever wet yourself or wet your bed" Michaels head shot up, he was hoping that Luke wouldn't bring up what happened earlier. Luke looked at Michael and smirked. "I have a story to tell, I was drunk not long ago, and I had alot to drink, I really needed a wee, like really badly. So I went to the toilet only to discover it was locked, basically I walked home, still dying for a piss, and yeah. I wasn't looking where I was going tripped over, and pissed myself. Then there's been a few times I've wet the bed" Luke explained. "What about the others?" Ashton shyly raised his arm. "I was stuck in traffic and needed to wee really bad, and yeah you know how it ended up" Calum was the next to raise his hand. "I like Luke was drunk, I Actually managed to make it to the toilet but I was wearing really tight jeans, and instead of pissing in the toilet I pissed myself" "And Mikey what about you?" Michael just shook his head. He did have those times where he did wet himself, now was going to be one of those moments if he didn't get to the toilet soon. after what seemed to take for ages The interview was over. Michael had rushed out the room like there was no tomorrow, desperately trying to find a toilet, Luke was following close behind. "Lukey, I need a wee but the toilets locked" Michael moaned as he buried his head into Luke's neck, holing himself tightly. Luke smirked. "Let's get going back" Luke spoke, as he grabbed Michaels hand. "Cal and Ash have gone to do stuff so were aloud to drive back" Luke explained as he hopped into the car. Michael nodded his head, "this ain't fair. It really hurts" Michael complained as he crossed his legs. Luke had taken the long way home, Michael was to busy on controlling his bladder to actually notice, he finally broke out of his thoughts when the car stopped. "Oh thank god we-" "Luke please tell me we aren't stuck in traffic?" Michael questioned. "Sorry Mikey" Michael then let out a loud groan. "I'm seriously seconds away from pissing myself" Michael mumbled. Michael was in a desperate attempt not to piss himself, he kept on squirming. Crossing his legs. And holding himself tightly. Michaels eyes had widened when he felt a squirt of pee realise into his pants. "Oh no, please no" Michael cried. Luke was glaring at Michael, the scene of him needed a wee was turning him on. "Oh Luke please, don't, just hurry up" Michael groaned, he managed to stop the stream, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. The traffic had then started to clear, Michael was relived. "Not long now Mikey, just hold on for a little bit longer" Luke replied. The rest of the 10 minute ride was filled with Michael groaning and moaning about how he was going to wet himself. Finally they were home. Michael had jumped out of the car, and waited for Luke to open the door. "Luke I'm seconds away from wetting myself" Michael shouted, Luke quickened his pace to the door. He knew Michael wasn't going to make it, it was obvious, because Luke had a plan, before they left this morning , Luke had locked the toilet door, and gave Ashton the card for it. When Michael had rushed off to find a toilet, he handed ash the card, and told him and cal to go out. Michael had sprinted up the stairs. He pulled on the handle, and when it wouldn't budge he started to panic. "Shit, Luke, Luke come here" Michael shouted, "what's up?" Luke questioned as he walked up the stairs, oh he knew what was wrong. "The toilet doors locked, and I need a wee" Michael cried. "Please Luke help" Luke bit his lip, maybe he was being a little harsh on Michael. "Right come with me" Luke spoke as he pulled Michael away from the toilet. Luke had then dragged Michael downstairs, and took him into the kitchen, Michael was holding himself. Luke then removed Michaels hand from his crouch, and then started to place kisses onhis neck. Michael crossed his legs, hoping that'd help, but it didn't. Luke had then started to aim his hand on Michael's bladder, and slowly push down on it. Michael squawked. "Let it all out, let it flow Mikey" Luke smirked as he kissed Michael. Michael shook his head but Luke kept in pushing on Michaels bladder, harder and harder, until he reached victory. Slowly Michaels wee had started to flow down, Michael tired to stop it but he was stopped by Luke. The stream has then got faster and faster, until it was a exploding volcano. "That's it Mikey, let it all go" Luke smiled. "It feels so good" Michael replied as he let his pee realise. What seemed like to take forever, Michael was done peeing. He was drenched in his own piss but he didn't care. He finally relived himself. "Oh god that felt so good" Michael beamed. "I think a little Mr Luke has a problem" Michael explained referring to Luke's boner, Luke blushed. "Oh so seeing me desperate to wee turns you on? Oh you naught boy" Michael smirked. What the heck did I just write? If you liked this then like, comment and follow and also leave requests Twitter-@AshtonsGalaxyx Kik-5secondsofcookies Instagram-Mashtonsxpizza YouTube-ViennaxHarrison


End file.
